The conventional timers are mostly mechanical type, which can not set the correct time and are easy to be out of order. Although some of conventional timers are electronic type, those timers can only be presetted several daily ON/OFF times within several specified days. There is no way for a conventional electronic timer to operate repeat-cycle timing or to control more than one load concurrently. Traditional electronic timer device can be improved to meet the special timing requirements.